planetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar War
The Solar War was a war between Martians and the Humans. It took place in Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Earth and Fanon. Pluto had very little involvement due to the blockade of Saturn. The Martians destroyed many cities in their "revenge over the monkey colonists". The Europans, Humans and Martians all suffered casualties, many were in slave labour camps. Refugees from both sides had to turn to a semi nomadic life. Both sides agree that no one won due to the casualties despite the fact Mars was retaken. The Solartists were involved in the war and destroyed Martian ships trying to mine plasma on the Sun. However the Solartists didn't officially allied with the Humans or the [Europans and aren't counted as on the Titan Alliance/Union of Fanon. History In 2045 the Martians were loosing land on Mars soon after they were discovered off by the Chi Con colony. They attempted to take land back through peace and negotiations, most were shot dead by idiotic colonists are turned back by the corrupt leaders. Several humans later joined with them. Using a small freighter with faster then light speed technology the MLF acquired several space ships of saucer design and assaulted the colonists. They didn't stand a chance and fled for New Earth. The Humans that stayed were the ones that helped the MLF but they were sent to slave labour camps since they were "monkey colonists". On Fanon Chi Con was shocked about the slave labour camps. They sent a liberation force but the MLF had their fighter saucers which took out the transports. Martian leaders came together and agreed on The Revenge: all humans shall be enslaved. The Martians supported this and an invasion force was prepared. Isakii and Wolfmanne knew about the plot when a fully armed fleet of carriers were inbound for Fanon was caught on radar. The fleet of 14 Carriers and 35 Destroyers (all saucers) took out the defences. Only two destroyers suffered heavy damage. An alien bombing campaign was initiated against all major cities. The cities were all built with "shield domes" which is a shield in a shape of a dome. Many ships crashed through it but the bombs damage it. The domed shield was inbuilt with a "DNA wand" allowing the humans and certain animals to go in and out of the city. Despite the fact that all major cities were defended the Martians were able to ravange the countryside. A secret organisation called the Cult of Mars used it to their advantage. Using captured humans from Fanon and the labour camps, those who were designated intelligent were knocked out for DNA rewriting. The unintelligent bunch were sent back to the labour camps. Using an electrical shock to push the DNA of humans and Martians into the humans meant that the Martian-Humans would act like humans but would be Martian at the same time. At the last minute it was changed to Martian DNA but they'd retain their appearance as humans. A lone captured soldier from either Chi Con, Isakki or Wolfmanne interfered with the shock causing it to be 3/4 human DNA causing a massive rebellion. The cult was destroyed but the leader had control of the hearts of the Martian-Humans and caused the genocide of 20,000,000 Human-Martians. The Human-Martian project was stopped - at a price of both Martian soldiers and Human experiments. The Cult of Mars leader escaped from Mars and escaped to an unknown star system. Chi Con decided to launch two biochemical ballistic missiles, codenamed Marsdestroyer at a Martian assault carrier, Halos (pronounced Hay-loss). The first missile hit the communication satellite, destroying all links with other ships. The second sent into one of the hangers. Almost the entire crew was killed as a result of the gases being released. Three Martians on board escaped in an escape pod which crashed into Fanon and two squadrons (about 14, 7 in each) of fighters managed just saw it happen. Chi Con realised it's devastation and launched another one at a carrier called Lightfall. Lightfall was shielded and the missiles detonated without any impact. It was later found out that all ships, including Halos, had a shield which meant that ships, missiles and cannon fire would only damage it. Halos had it's shield switched off because of the two fighter squadrons who were preparing to land. As a revenge for the destruction of Halos, all the Martian spaceships used their heavy plasma cannons on the whole of New Alaska. New Alaska had DNA wand cities but many people were just fleeing towards them. 80,000 people were killed with 30,000,000 injured. Many of those injured soon died. The European Federation became involved, launching several tactical lasers at Martian ships from Earth. Eight ships had their shields destroyed (Xentrica took advantage of this by launching several more Marsdestroyers, destroying all eight ships) and the same ship which Chi Con attempted to destroy Lightfall had been destroyed completely. Martian high command ordered a full scale invasion of Earth. Two carriers, the Saviour and the Lasun arrived at Earth. Several saucer troop-carriers left from them, heading to all seven continents. Meanwhile multiple saucer bombers had began unleashing their plasma cannons and lasers on the population of Earth. The lasers were effecive from long range but not close up in combat. All satellites carrying the lasers were destroyed but both carriers were heavilly damaged and had to retreat within two hours. Only 6,000 disembarked and all but 500 were killed. The 500 were sent on a captured Martian troop-carrier and were sent to Fanon by the European Federation. They were now in the mercy of the Wolfmanne labour camps, where they were recently set up. They were unshielded and were often mistaken by Martian bombers as missile silos, making them targets for bombardment. After that the camps were filling up with Martians, most of them recon troopers and crashed pilots. This surprise lost for the Martians at Earth caused high hopes for the Humans at Fanon. They had believed that the Martians could almost never be defeated. The Europeans sent a Rapid Depoyment Force (or RDF) to Fanon to reinforce the defending forces, although officially, weren't actually allies. They were based around the New Europe Colony, New Alaska Colony and the New Greenland Colony, all EF colonies. Near by was Blocavia who, despite being attacked, had lied low. They had poor relations with the EF and when EF troopers crossed the border into Blocavia, the Blocavians saw this as a declaration of war. They crossed into the border of New East Germany. Because of this, Chi Con sent a small force to occupy New Portugal. The Martians saw this as an advantage to claim territory on Earth and sent an assault force. The carrier Darkhall decended upon New East Germany and deployed a battle group (about 10,000 Martians) lead by Commander X'argh Y'ealas to occupy territory. The countryside was taken but the capital New Berlin East DNA Wands and domed shields prevented them from entering. Blocavia made peace with the EF and in turn, this made peace with the Chi Conians who returned New Portugal. Back on Mars, the Martians were discussing the possibilities of expanding it's new found empire on Fanon. Eventually it was decided that Jupiter's and Saturn's moons were to be annexed and absorbed into the newly found Martian Empire. Any sentient races were to submit to the Martians who would find a 'purpose' for them. The Martians conquered Titan easily. The Tarchos submitted quickly and were conscripted into the military. They didn't even put up a fight. In Ganymede the Ganymedians were enslaved. They were farmed for food and parts that weren't eaten, including the brain, were used for a Martian-made Cyborg called the Ganymede Drone. They were used as emotionless slaves and suicide soldiers. The Europans, however, wouldn't surrender. The Europan colonies got inside cybernetic warsuits, which were rarely used and rose up against the Martians and Tarchose. The rebellion happened on Titan and Europa, the two Europan hot spots. Eventually it spread on other colonies sucb as Dione. Titan, Europa and Dione were all reclaimed although other moons were in control of the Martian Empire. They formed the Union of Titan who made contact with the EF, asking them to note the Humans that the Europans were on the side of Fanon. The Europeans did that and went as far as to joining the Titan Alliance. Category:Wars